Renesmee's High School Experience
by GLEEK727
Summary: Renesmee's first day of high school with the Cullens.
1. Chapter 1

Today I am going to be updating like crazy! This is a new story, so please tell me if you think I should continue.

Disclaimer-I own nothing.

Bella P.O.V.

It was finally here. Today was yet another for me and my family, the Cullens. Normally, I wouldn't think twice about starting high school as a freshman once again. But today was no normal first day of school.

Today was my daughter, Renesmee's, first day of high school. She had been born a mere seven years ago, but she was already the equivalent of a human fifteen year old. Physically my daughter was 15, mentally 18, and emotionally 7. I hadn't expected her to grow up quite this fast.

Renesmee would be starting Forks High School as a freshman. Although she physically looked older than me or Alice, it would e a little too strange if she was playing my older sister. At least this way, it wouldn't seem all that strange if I looked after her. Edward, Alice, and I would be sophomores. Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper would all be playing juniors.

I had been waiting for this day for seven years, but I couldn't wait for it to end.

Renesmee P.O.V.

I woke up on my first day of high school at four-thirty in the morning. This was not by choice. I am sane. Unfortunately, my Aunt Alice is not.

"Wake up!" sang Alice. I looked at my alarm clock in a daze.

"Aunt Alice, it is the middle of the night."

She laughed as if I had made a joke. "But you promised me three years ago that you would let me dress you for high school."

I didn't even attempt to fight with Alice. She may be tiny, but she is terrifying hen she doesn't get what she wants.

She led me to her bathroom, which in our new house is the size of a cottage. The entire floor was covered in beauty products from hair straighteners and curlers to blush and mascara.

"This is unnecessary," I complained.

Alice didn't even acknowledge my complaint. Instead, she gave me a makeover for the next three hours and I thought about how my day was going to go. Most humans complain about high school being a bad experience for them. What babies. Try having to do all the normal high school stuff with your two aunts, two uncles, mom, and dad watching your every move. Oh, and I almost forgot, my future mate Jacob. I could just imagine what would happen if a boy asked me out or something. They would have to face the wrath of my father _and_ Jacob.

Alice finally finished the makeover. She spun my chair around so that I was facing the mirror. "Good work," she congratulated herself.

I looked at my reflection in the gigantic mirror. I was stunning.

"Alice, don't you think this is a bit much? I thought we were supposed to be trying _not_ to attract attention from the humans."

She rolled her eyes at me. "Ness, you know you were going to get attention, no matter what I do to you. You're gorgeous."

Rosalie interrupted our conversation, letting us know that it was time to go. I got into my uncle Emmett's Jeep, along with Aunt Alice, Aunt Rosalie, and Uncle Emmet. My mom and dad were going by themselves.

If anything, this day was going to be entertaining.

Edward P.O.V.

Bella and I arrived at school at about the same time as the rest of our family. We walked to the office as a group.

I was put in charge of talking to the middle-aged secretary, as I had the best chance of persuading her to change our schedules to our liking.

"Hello."

_Are they all one family? Barbara from the salon did say a huge family was coming, but I thought she was just exaggerating. They're all so beautiful! Especially this one… I wonder if maybe… No, it looks like he's dating that dark-haired girl. But isn't that his sister? Maybe Barbara did know what she was talking about._

She finally responded to me, ending her train of thought. "Are you the Cullens?" she asked.

I smiled. "Yes we are. I'm Edward ad these are my adopted siblings. Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie, are juniors. Me, Alice, and Bella are sophomores, and Renesmee is a freshman."

After the secretary was through disgusting me with her vivid thoughts, she handed us our schedules.

The school was so small that the entire freshman and sophomore class shared one combined homeroom. This meant I would be able to keep an eye on Renesmee. Alice told me that it wasn't a good idea to spy on her, but I almost can't help it. I can't keep thoughts from invading my head, any more than she can keep visions of the future from hers.

As we walked into class, I saw someone I recognized. Jacob Black. He didn't look a day older than when I had met him nine years ago. He might have been physically twenty-five, but that didn't stop him from returning to high school as a freshman to be with Renesmee.

I used to strongly oppose Jacob's imprinting upon Renesmee. It's disgusting; she's really only seven years old. But, he doesn't seem to want anything he can't have. _Yet._

I sat close to my "siblings" so that I could listen into their conversations. Renesmee had started a conversation with a red-haired girl and they were talking. Renesmee kept stealing glances at Jacob, but she was supposed to be pretending that she'd never met before, so she could not talk to him.

I listened into the thoughts of the red-haired girl named Meg. _Wow. All of the Cullens are so beautiful. Renesmee seems nice, but I could tell she didn't really want to be talking to me. I wonder if she invited me to hang out after school out of courtesy, or if she really likes me? Well, it should be interesting to see her house. She has such a big family! I heard from Lila that all her siblings are like _together_. I mean, I know they're all adopted, but they live together!_

Renesmee had made a friend already, which made me happy. But, hadn't I expressly told her not to invite humans to our home? I'd have to talk to her at lunch.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Bella P.O.V.

It was finally lunchtime, which somehow Edward had convinced the secretary to give us all at the same time. Edward and I walked hand in hand from geometry to the lunchroom.

We found Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice all sitting at a lunch table. The only one missing was Renesmee.

As if he could read _my _mind, Edward asked, "Has anyone seen Renesmee? I need to talk to her.'

Emmett gestured toward a lunch table in the center of the cafeteria. I understood that Renesmee probably didn't want to hang around with her family all the time, but Edward looked furious.

"She's supposed to sit with us. I'll go get her," said Edward.

"No!"

Edward appeared confused. "Why not? She's supposed to sit with us."

I attempted to reason with him, which might have been foolish, because Edward is stubborn. "Edward, be reasonable. She probably just made some new friends. I highly doubt she's ditching us."

As if on cue, Renesmee rose from her table and walked over to her. She sat down, putting her tray between Alice's and mine, without saying a word.

"This food sucks," she complained.

"How was your day? Make any new friends?"

She shrugged. "Class was okay, I guess. I could take this class in my sleep, it's so easy. I'm bored to death."

She was obviously avoiding the second half of my question, so I tried once again. "Who were the friends you were sitting with?"

"Oh, that's Meg."

Alice joined our conversation and laughed. "That looked like more than one person to me. Who were they?"

"Oh, those are Meg's friends. I forget their names."

I decide not to pepper her with any more questions. Unfortunately, no one had informed Edward of my decision.

'You invited that girl to our house," said Edward. He spoke as if he was asking her, but he sounded to certain to be asking a question.

"Yeah," she mumbled.

"You invited a human to our house?" asked Rosalie, speaking slowly.

"It's not a big deal. She won't figure anything out," promised Renesmee.

"How do you know?" Rosalie said accusingly.

"Rose, take it down a notch," said Emmett. Renesmee looked extremely grateful for this. "Besides," said Emmett. "It will be fun to torture Renesmee's little friend. I already have this all figured out. I'll run up to your door at vampire-speed, and then when she comes to answer it, I'll run away just as quickly."

"Your immaturity astounds me," said Edward."

"Let's get back to the point," said Rosalie. "We can't have humans finding out what we are!"

"Look, I promise I won't let anything slip. Please?" said Renesmee, pleading.

The seven of us reluctantly agreed to this plan.

Renesmee P.O.V.

I found Meg at the end of the school day.

"Hey Nessie!" she said, excitedly.

"Hi. Do you want to ride back with Edward and Bella, or do you want to ride back with Emmett and the rest?" I asked. I wanted to give her a choice, as not to be controlling, which I have a tendency to do, but I really didn't want to be alone with my new friend and my parents.

"Uh, I guess Edward and Bella."

I must have made her feel uncomfortable, because she said, "You know, or we could go with Emmett. I don't really care."

"No. It's fine.' I said. I saw Jacob walking down the hallway. He smiled at me, but said nothing.

"Uh, Nessie?" asked Meg. "What are you staring at?"

"Oh, its nothing. Let's go, Edward is honking at us."

We got into the car and we started our little act.

'Bella! I want the front seat!" I said, hoping I sounded like a whiny little sister.

"No way! I got here first!" my mom said. I couldn't help but smile a little bit. My mother is a terrible actress.

We took off, making casual conversation on the car ride home.

When we got home, thankfully the others hadn't arrived yet. I hoped we could get to my room before the others, especially Emmett, had a chance to do anything embarrassing.

As we walked inside, my grandmother stopped us. 'Hi, Mom!" I said.

She smiled. 'Hello, Nessie. Introduce me to your friend.' She said, looking directly at Meg as she said this.

"Oh, this is Meg. We have the same homeroom."

Meg started to say something to my grandma, but then I heard the sound of Emmett's Jeep pulling into the driveway. "Meg! Let's go!"

We ran up to my room. I thought we had succeeded, and I proceeded to shut the door, but a large foot appeared seemingly out of nowhere. It was Emmett's foot, stopping me from shutting my door.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Renesmee P.O.V.

"Emmett, leave. Now," I commanded.

He thought about this for a few moments. "Nah, I think I'd rather hang here with you and Anne."

I sighed. "Her name is Meg, and you can go find something else to do."

He put his hand over his heart, pretending to be hurt. "Nessie! How could you say that to me? I've never been anything but nice to you, and here you are pushing me away."

I glared at my uncle. "Out. Now."

He turned to my friend. Emmett had a twinkle in his eye that I knew from experience he only got when he was planning on pulling a prank. "Meg, do you mind if I stay here?'

Meg shook her head as fast as she could. I realized that she was scare of Emmett. To most humans, Emmett looks intimidating, because he is so huge. But if you spend just a few minutes with him, you'll find that he's just too playful and immature to be frightening. The idea of Emmett being scary in the least almost made me want to laugh.

Rose walked into the room, saving me from further humiliation. "Em, you promised me we'd do couple's yoga."

I raised my eyebrows at my aunt. The thought of Emmett doing yoga was funny. This ridiculous cover made me wonder what the two of them were really going to do.

Emmett and Rosalie left, and I was now alone with Meg. I didn't have much experience with humans, so I was a bit nervous.

Fortunately, Meg seemed extremely comfortable. "Your brother is so hot!" she said.

I wrinkled my brow. "What are you talking about?"

She looked as if she were trying to remember why she had chosen to befriend me. "Your brother…"

I shook my head. "I know what you said, but I don't have a brother."

Meg appeared confused. 'Yes you do. You have three brothers."

Realization hit me. "Oh! You must mean Jasper, Emmett, and Edward!"

She laughed. "Of course that's who I mean, you don't have any other older brothers that I know of."

I thought back to the words of her first question, suddenly confused once again. "They aren't hot! Its raining outside and our heater is broken."

She looked at me once again. "You're really strange, Renesmee Cullen. Do you know that? I meant that your brothers are really cute."

I moved a little bit in my seat. It made me little uncomfortable to talk about my father and uncles this way. I know to the rest of the world they may appear to be teenagers, but I see my uncles in the same way you'd see your potbellied, balding middle-aged uncle. The way they look doesn't change the way that I see my family.

Edward P.O.V.

I was in the house, nearly alone, with only Renesmee and her friend in the house. The room that I share with Bella is right next to Renesmee's. I couldn't help but listen in to their conversation.

"Your brother is so hot!" said Renesmee's friend. I wondered which one she meant, as Renesmee had three_ brothers_. Fortunately, I didn't have to wonder.

_Nessie's brother Edward is SO hot! I wonder if he's really dating that Bella girl. Can he even do that? I mean, is that legal? I'll have to ask Nessie. If Bella can date her brothers, I wonder if Nessie is dating any of her family members…_

The thoughts of humans, especially teenagers, disgust me. Such ludicrous thoughts to be having at such a young age. Renesmee never thought like that. I love to listen into Renesmee's thoughts whenever Bella isn't shielding them from me.

Suddenly, there was a break in their conversation and a knock on my door. Without waiting for me to answer, Renesmee walked in.

"Come in," I said sarcastically. It wasn't very difficult to convince most humans of our family situation. If I was mean or rude to Renesmee in the slightest, they ate it right up. I often wonder if that is really what most families are like, or if that is yet another human misconception.

"Meg wants to go home now," Renesmee informed me.

"So"

"You need to drive her."

We got into the car, and made casual human small talk. It was all completely meaningless and uneventful.

We arrived at the human girl's home.

"Bye, Ness!" she exclaimed.

"Bye, Meg," said Renesmee, appearing unenthused.

The girl walked up to her doorstep, and as I was preparing to drive away, she quickly returned to the car.

"Did you forget your jacket or something?" asked Renesmee.

"I know what you are,' responded the girl, icily.

**Sorry for the cliffhanger! I promise I'll update very soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Edward P.O.V.

I stooped, trying to catch up with my thoughts. How could this little girl possibly know that we were vampires? Unless Renesmee had told her.

I turned to Renesmee, "What did you do? I told you not to tell her we were vampires.

Meg whirled around. "Did you just say that you were vampires?"

Renesmee nodded. "How did you find out?"

The girl appeared confused. "I didn't."

"Then why did you say you knew what we were?" asked Renesmee.

"I meant that I knew the two of you were really related, not adopted. You look too much alike," she explained. She backed away, terrified. "But you're v-v-vampires?"

Renesmee looked at me, angrily. "Dad, you just told her!"

The poor girl just looked confused. "You're vampires, like you suck blood? And did you just call him 'Dad'? You two look like you're the same age! That's impossible."

I sighed, "Don't go home just yet. We're going to need to explain this to you a little more clearly."

Rosalie P.O.V.

Edward had insisted that the entire family meet in the living room. We arrived before Edward did.

When Edward and Renesmee walked in, they still had Renesmee's friend with them. Renesmee appeared guilty and Edward looked irritated. Meg just looked terrified, and appeared to wish she were anywhere but her.

"What's going on, Edward?" asked Carlisle, calmly.

'This girl has found out what we are," he said.

I looked over at Renesmee. "I knew you couldn't handle this."

"It was Dad, not me!" she defended.

"Edward?" asked Carlisle.

"I was given the impression that she had already been informed of the secret." Said Edward.

"Well, what do we do know?" I asked.

Carlisle responded. "That entirely depends on Meg. If she wishes, she can go on with her life. But…"

"But?" I asked.

"I know that if she just hears us out, she will want to protect our secret.

I scoffed at this. I highly doubted that the little human girl would possibly do anything out of the goodness of her heart.

The girl looked around the room, obviously overwhelmed. "What are you?"

Renesmee answered for all of us. "We are vampires, well I'm a half-vampire but everybody else is a full vampire. Don't worry, we're vegetarians," Renesmee giggled. "We only drink the blood of animals, so you're totally safe. Oh, and Bella and Edward are my parents, because my mom carried me while she was still human. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett are my aunts and uncles. Carlisle and Esme are my grandparents."

Meg, as the human girl was apparently called, fainted on the spot. Carlisle rushed to her side, and she awoke in ten minutes time.

"Yes," she said.

"Yes what?" asked Edward, irritated.

"Yes, I will protect your secret," she said.

I stared at the girl in disbelief. "Why?"

She shrugged, "I like Renesmee."

This problem had been solvable, but we were going to have to try ten times harder than we had before to keep our secret. If this got out, it could hurt many lives. I couldn't let that happen.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I own nothing

Jacob .

I walked into homeroom a few minutes early on Monday morning. This was extremely unusual for me, as I am more often late then not.

The reason today was different for me was simple. Renesmee. I had been in love with Renesmee since the day she was born. I had called her late last night, because it seems she has been avoiding me. At school, we are acting like we don't know each other, which makes things difficult.

Anyways, when I called her last night, she seemed upset. I ended up managing to coax the story of how a girl had found out what the Cullens really were.

I didn't think that much of the story at the time. This all changed when Renesmee told me who this human girl was. Meg Clearwater.

I hadn't actually been formally introduced to Meg, but I knew her older brother and sister, Leah and Seth. Both Seth and Leah had been in my pack, before we stopped phasing.

When I first met this girl, I was sure her last name was a coincidence. Surely she couldn't be a relative of the people I once knew. It had only been nine years since I had spoken to the Clearwaters, I doubt much had changed.

I found out the full background on this girl from an unlikely person: Edward Cullen. Edward has never liked me, but we put up with each other for Renesmee's sake.

One day, Edward pulled me aside, wanting to speak with me. This shocked me, as Edward and I avoid spending time with each other, if possible. Edward asked me if I remembered Seth and Leah Clearwater. I told him I did, and he launched into Meg's story. I didn't even bother asking how he knew. Mind reader, remember?

Edward told me that Meg was Seth and Leah's half-sister. Her mother was their mother, but her father was not the deceased Harry Clearwater.

I didn't think much of this story until Edward added the final detail. Meg had been born only seven years ago. She appeared to be a fourteen year old.

Edward had found out that Meg was an even more uncommon hybrid than Renesmee. She was no stranger to our mystical world. She was half-vampire and half-werewolf. She just didn't know it yet.

After Harry had died, Sue had had a temporary engagement to a vampire, one that Edward didn't know. Less than three months later, she gave birth to Meg, dying in the process.

The result was Meg Clearwater. She was the strangest shade of pale and dark at the same time.

To figure out more about this, I contacted Seth, whom I hadn't spoken to in years. He was still living in La Push.

"Jacob!" Seth greeted me.

I was shocked to see that Seth didn't resemble the boy I remembered. He was definitely no longer a child, rivaling the size of Emmett Cullen.

"How's it going Seth?" I asked.

He didn't bother answering my question. "I know why you came here, Jake."

I raised my eyebrows. "Oh, really?"

'My sister told me about you."

This confused me. "Leah?"

He laughed. "No, Meg."

Seth explained to me the story almost exactly in the same way as Edward had, a mere three hours ago.

After Seth finished his tale, I asked the most pertinent question on my mind. "When are you going to tell her what she is?"

Eth appeared embarrassed. 'Meg isn't talking to me right now, and Leah has never spoken to Meg before in her life. I highly doubt she's going to start now. I was kind of hoping that…"

"What?" I asked.

"I was hoping that maybe you'd talk to my sister for me."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I own nothing

Jacob .

I walked into homeroom a few minutes early on Monday morning. This was extremely unusual for me, as I am more often late then not.

The reason today was different for me was simple. Renesmee. I had been in love with Renesmee since the day she was born. I had called her late last night, because it seems she has been avoiding me. At school, we are acting like we don't know each other, which makes things difficult.

Anyways, when I called her last night, she seemed upset. I ended up managing to coax the story of how a girl had found out what the Cullens really were.

I didn't think that much of the story at the time. This all changed when Renesmee told me who this human girl was. Meg Clearwater.

I hadn't actually been formally introduced to Meg, but I knew her older brother and sister, Leah and Seth. Both Seth and Leah had been in my pack, before we stopped phasing.

When I first met this girl, I was sure her last name was a coincidence. Surely she couldn't be a relative of the people I once knew. It had only been nine years since I had spoken to the Clearwaters, I doubt much had changed.

I found out the full background on this girl from an unlikely person: Edward Cullen. Edward has never liked me, but we put up with each other for Renesmee's sake.

One day, Edward pulled me aside, wanting to speak with me. This shocked me, as Edward and I avoid spending time with each other, if possible. Edward asked me if I remembered Seth and Leah Clearwater. I told him I did, and he launched into Meg's story. I didn't even bother asking how he knew. Mind reader, remember?

Edward told me that Meg was Seth and Leah's half-sister. Her mother was their mother, but her father was not the deceased Harry Clearwater.

I didn't think much of this story until Edward added the final detail. Meg had been born only seven years ago. She appeared to be a fourteen year old.

Edward had found out that Meg was an even more uncommon hybrid than Renesmee. She was no stranger to our mystical world. She was half-vampire and half-werewolf. She just didn't know it yet.

After Harry had died, Sue had had a temporary engagement to a vampire, one that Edward didn't know. Less than three months later, she gave birth to Meg, dying in the process.

The result was Meg Clearwater. She was the strangest shade of pale and dark at the same time.

To figure out more about this, I contacted Seth, whom I hadn't spoken to in years. He was still living in La Push.

"Jacob!" Seth greeted me.

I was shocked to see that Seth didn't resemble the boy I remembered. He was definitely no longer a child, rivaling the size of Emmett Cullen.

"How's it going Seth?" I asked.

He didn't bother answering my question. "I know why you came here, Jake."

I raised my eyebrows. "Oh, really?"

'My sister told me about you."

This confused me. "Leah?"

He laughed. "No, Meg."

Seth explained to me the story almost exactly in the same way as Edward had, a mere three hours ago.

After Seth finished his tale, I asked the most pertinent question on my mind. "When are you going to tell her what she is?"

Eth appeared embarrassed. 'Meg isn't talking to me right now, and Leah has never spoken to Meg before in her life. I highly doubt she's going to start now. I was kind of hoping that…"

"What?" I asked.

"I was hoping that maybe you'd talk to my sister for me."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note-**

**What do you think of Meg? Please tell me so that I know where to go with this story! Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Meg P.O.V.

I arrived to homeroom a few minutes late, and handed grumpy Mrs. White my late slip. She glared at me and I slipped into my seat next to Renesmee. She passed me a note and I read it.

** Thank you. –Renesmee**

_** Don't worry about it. You're the only true friend I have here! I'm not going to ditch you just because you're a … you know.-Meg**_

** Well, I still really appreciate it. I owe you. Like, big time.**

_**Well, since you say that do you mind if I ask you one question?**_

__**Sure, anything.**

_**Does that Jacob guy know you or something? He keeps staring over at us. He's been watching you for the last three weeks.**_

__**Well, you know everything else, I might as well tell you that Jacob is… well, he's my mate. But not in a weird way! He imprinted on me when I was a baby, because he used to have a thing for my mom. But, he doesn't think of me romantically, at all.**

_**Why not?**_

__**Well, even though I look fifteen, I've only lived seven years, so my parents would literally murder him if he… went near me romantically before I was at least sixteen. Which sucks, but I deal.**

_**Wait, you're only seven?**_

__**Well, technically. You see, for the first few years of my life I grew really fast, but now I grow at the rate of a normal human.**

Our note passing session ended when the principal's voice was heard on the loudspeaker. "Please send Meg Clearwater to the office for a second."

I left the room, and went to the office to pick up the sandwich my mom had dropped off for me to eat at lunch. Call me weird, but I love tomato and mayo sandwiches!

As I was walking back to class, I screamed when a huge boy appeared in front of me seemingly out of nowhere.

I paused for a second, and squinted. "Jacob Black?"

He didn't appear to want to have a casual conversation with me. "Are you Meg Clearwater?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Your brother asked me to talk to you."

"You know Seth?" Seth had never mentioned knowing Jacob.

"Yeah. Look me and Edward Cullen will meet you by my car after school. We have to tell you some stuff."

I wondered what Nessie's dad and mate could possibly want to talk to me about. I hoped they didn't want me to stay away from Renesmee. I couldn't lose her. She was my only real friend in this whole town!

Edward P.O.V.

Jacob had told me to meet him at his car. He didn't explain why, but I knew from his thoughts that Seth Clearwater had asked him to explain to his little sister what she really was.

When I got to Jacob's car after school, it wasn't hard to find since he's been driving the same old truck for the last nine years, Meg and Jacob were already there. Meg looked terrified. I pitied the child; she was just like Renesmee, the only one in the world of her kind. But, really she was even worse off than Renesmee. There was nobody to explain things to her.

Jacob decided to just come right out with it. "Look, your brother said to tell you that you are a half-vampire and half-werewolf. Later." He tried to walk away but I stepped on his shoelace, and glared. Jacob sighed and returned to the conversation.

"I'm a what?" she asked, in disbelief.

"You are half-vampire and half-werewolf," I answered. "Your brother, sister, and Jacob are all werewolves. And your father must have been some kind of vampire, because the signs are all pointing to you being what you are."

"Are there more of… my kind?"

Both Jacob and Meg looked to me for the answer. I shook my head. "None that we know of. Vampires and werewolves don't generally get along."

The girl looked like she just didn't want to understand. "How is that even possible? Are you telling me the truth?"

"Your brother made me tell you, because he was still scared to talk to you. What are you guys fighting about, anyway?"

"Oh, Seth was just being an idiot. He was visiting home, and he ate all thirty-six cookies I had baked for the school bake sale."

Jacob laughed. "Seriously, that's it?"

She nodded. 'I want to talk to my brother."

I nodded. "Jacob will take you. I can't cross treaty lines."

Jacob glared at me, obviously not thrilled that I had volunteered him for this job. "Can we take Nessie with us?"

"Ask her, not me."

Jacob skipped like a little girl all the way over to where Bella, Rosalie, and Renesmee were waiting for me. He made a few blonde jokes at Rosalie's expense, and then returned to his car with Renesmee.

"Good luck!" I called, as they were pilling out of the school parking lot.

For some reason, Jacob gave me a dirty look. "We're going to need it."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Renesmee P.O.V.

We drove down to La Push in silence. Jacob had told me about Seth before, apparently he had seen me as a baby. I don't remember him, but I somehow fell like I know him.

Meg was quiet on the ride down. She's usually talking my ear off at school, but she was somehow different now. I might be the only one in the world who really understands what Meg is going through. How it feels like to be completely alone, going through things that nobody else has ever done. It's lonely, and you feel like nobody else really understands.

Jacob was irritated. He didn't like having to contact other members of the pack, after they had stopped phasing. It was a good thing we were going to be visiting Seth, not Leah. Leah and a few others were not on speaking terms with Jacob due to his imprinting on me. They didn't understand the connection we had, how Jacob's feelings were out of his control. They called him "Bloodsucker lover" but Jacob never defended himself. That's what I love about Jacob; he doesn't deny who he is to please other people.

We arrived at Seth Clearwater's home. "Jake, do I have to go in?" I asked, not caring about whether or not I sounded like a small child.

Jake looked at me, exasperated. "Ness, you have to go in."

"Why?"

He stared deeply into my eyes. "Just do it," he said with finality. We walked up to the front porch.

Jacob rang the doorbell. He muttered something about how life would be easier if he just stayed away from vampires.

A large man answered the door. His face lit up when he saw Jake. "Jacob!" he exclaimed. When he saw Jacob, Seth no longer looked like a full grown man, but appeared to be the excitable, gangly teenager that Jacob had described him as.

Seth looked over at his sister. "Hi, Meg."

She sniffed. "Claire isn't here, is she?"

Jacob appeared confused. "Claire… Quil's Claire?"

Meg laughed and her brother appeared uncomfortable. "Didn't you hear? Claire must be one heck of a girl if two werewolves imprinted on her!"

Jacob looked at Set, no longer looking at him as if seeing an old friend, but looking into the eyes of a traitor. "Seth, how could you?"

Seth looked at Jacob, his eyes pleading. "Jacob, I can explain. I met Claire through Quil about seven years back. And she was just so… perfect. I couldn't get over it."

Jacob nodded, understanding. "I know how that feels," he said, looking over at me. "But isn't Quil going to, you know, kill you?"

Seth nodded. "He's pretty upset with me. We've never heard of anything like this happening before. But Claire doesn't know that either of us have imprinted on her."

Suddenly, a plain-looking girl with muddy brown hair and piercing black eyes walked out. She looked to be about thirteen or fourteen.

Jacob smiled, obviously recognizing the girl. "Claire?" he asked.

She nodded and said, "Yep."

He laughed. "I haven't seen you since you were four. You've sure changed a lot. You and Nessie," he said, pointing at me, "used to play together when you were little."

It seemed that this was the first time that anyone acknowledged my presence. "Nessie?" asked Seth. Not waiting for a confirmation, he said "Are you Edward and Bella's daughter? You look so much like them..."

I nodded and he laughed. "Who would have guessed it? Well, you guys should really come in."

The five of us came in and got settled in the living room. Claire asked if anyone wanted something to drink. I almost wanted to laugh; she looked younger than me, but she was certainly old for her years. I felt a connection with her, both being imprints.

Seth looked directly at his sister. "So, are you wondering why I wanted to talk to you?"

She rolled her eyes. "Why else would I come here?'

"Well, what has Jacob already told you?"

Meg answered quietly. "I'm a half-vampire, half-werewolf hybrid and that's pretty much it."

Seth looked relieved upon realizing that he would not have to break this news to her. "What else do you want to know?"

"Everything you know. For starters, who is my father?"

Seth sighed. "I don't know who specifically, but I know it was one of the Vol-churro."

Jacob laughed. "Vol-churro? I think you mean the Volturi."

I was the only one who seemed to realize how important that name was. "You're one of the Volturi?" I asked Meg.

"Do you know who that is?"

"They're only the most powerful vampire family. They're like the vampire police." I explained.

Meg sighed. "Can my life get any more complicated?"

I laughed. "Welcome to my world."

Seth went back to explaining. "Oh, and Embry imprinted on you when you were little. Do you remember Embry?"

Meg laughed. "Of course I remember Embry. He's the one who helped you baby-sit me that one time when I was five, right? He was funny. What exactly is an imprint?"

Claire and I exchange looks. "An imprint is like a really powerful love at first sight."

Meg appeared appalled. "What? But that's just… wrong. He's ancient."

I laughed. "So are Jacob and Seth."

Meg looked confused. 'But Jacob is a freshman like us."

Jacob answered. "Yeah, but I'm actually twenty-eight years old. I just can't stand being apart from Nessie, because she is my imprint.'

Meg went through several funny facial expressions, indicating several conflicting emotions. If only Uncle Jasper was here.

Finally Meg said, "I want to see Embry."

"Well, that might be a little difficult," said Seth.

"Why?" asked Meg.

"He moved to Alaska to… get away from it all," said Seth.

Meg was determined now. "Then I'm going to Alaska. Nessie, Claire, are you in?"

We both said nothing, but it was obvious that we would do anything for Meg. The three of us were all in the same situation. There were finally some other people who understood me, and I wasn't letting that go.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Claire P.O.V.

Renesmee, Meg, and I departed the room. I was fully prepared to make the trip, we were our own little group of misfits. I had been a n outcast all my life, these girls made me feel like I belonged.

As we were preparing to leave, realization hit me. "Uh, guys? We're all fourteen, how are we going to drive to Alaska?"

Nessie laughed. "Claire, I'm a Cullen. I own seventeen different cars and I've been driving since I was three weeks old."

Both Meg and I looked at Nessie, astounded. She shrugged. "What? My aunt Rosalie really likes cars."

I laughed. "Okay, we really do need to come up with a game plan though."

Meg looked relieved, but Nessie appeared slightly disappointed.

"Fine," said Nessie. "Can we have code names?"

I shook my head. "Not obvious ones, though. Real names, just not _our_ real names. It has to be close to our real names. Like I could be Clara instead of Claire."

Nessie became Vanessa, and Meg was now Megan. Now our problem was going to be how to get Renesmee's care out of their garage without her family noticing.

This question must have been on Meg's mind, too. She asked Nessie.

Nessie came up with a game plan. "The only one in my family who should be home is Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice. I doubt they'll notice, but if they do, I 'll just say I'm going to go hunting."

Meg and I waited at the curb outside the Cullen's glass house. We talked. I felt bad for Meg. I can't imagine having nobody understand what I'm going through. I'm so thankful I have Quil and Seth.

"So, how are we going to find Embry when we get there?" I asked.

"Well, my brother told me he lived in a really small town. Only about a hundred people live there? And with a name like Embry? It will be a piece of cake.'

I envied both Meg and Renesmee's confidence. I'd always been incredibly insecure.

Suddenly, Nessie drove out to the curb in a shiny red sports car. "Care for a ride, girls?" she giggled.

We got in the car and started to drive to Alaska. As much as I loved my new friends, I was having second thoughts. "Do you really think this is such a good idea, guys?" I asked.

Renesmee appeared puzzled. "Of course it's a good idea! Think about it!"

'I have and that's why I'm having second thoughts."

Renesmee sighed. "But it's so romantic! Meg is driving thousands of miles to a place she's never been before in her life to see her one true love!" she put her hand over her heart. "Isn't it so sweet? I wish Jacob would do more things like that for me. Sometimes I think he's more into my mom than me."

I rolled my eyes. "You're such a drama queen, Ness. You know Jacob loves you."

Meg piped in. "And for your information, Embry is not the love of my life. I met him once when I was five!"

"Yes, but..." stated Renesmee.

"But?" I asked.

"It's just so meant to be."

"Have fun in Renesmee-land, where the world is a cheesy romance novel," joked Meg.

I hoped this trip would have a good outcome. I trusted Renesmee, but I was a little scared.

Edward P.O.V.

We were at the table, like we do every Friday night. The entire Cullen clan was here, except for Renesmee.

"Jacob was supposed to bring her back several hours ago," I said.

Bella looked worried. "I'll call her," she said.

As Bella was getting up to go to the phone, it rang.

"Hello?" asked Bella.

From the sounds of the conversation it was Jacob, not Renesmee. Bella sounded worried, talking to him.

After several minutes, Bella finally hung up. "We have a problem," she said.

"What is it?" asked Alice.

"Renesmee took Meg, and somebody named Claire to Alaska!"

"What, how could Jacob let this happen?" I growled.

"Why do they even want to go to Alaska? It's even more depressing than Washington. If they wanted to take a road trip, they should really have gone to California," stated Rosalie.

"I don't know," admitted Bella. "Jake didn't say.'

"How are they even getting there? They couldn't have taken Nessie's car without anyone noticing!' I exclaimed.

"Er.. actually…" said Alice.

"What do you know?" I asked.

Jasper answered. "Renesmee sort of came for her car."

"And you didn't stop her?" exclaimed Bella.

"She said she was going hunting!" said Alice.

I sighed. "What are we going to do."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Rosalie P.O.V.

We had just learned that Renesmee had run off with her friends to Alaska. On some level, I saw this as reckless and stupid, but on another I envied this human experience I had never gotten to have.

After a long discussion, it was decided that we would split up and look for Renesmee and her friends. I would be driving Bella and Edward, which I am not looking forward to, because they are still in the lovey-dovey first ten years of marriage. Emmett would be taking Jasper and Alice, who would be searching a different route from us. Carlisle and Esme would take Seth and Jacob with them. I pitied Esme; I can't go twenty minutes with Jacob without attempting to murder him.

I took off with Bella and Edward in the backseat. Bella was worried about Renesmee and Edward was trying to figure out how he could blame this all on Jacob. I couldn't wait to catch up with the girls so we could get out of the car.

About fifty miles down the road, I needed to stop for gas to fill up my car. I went inside and stood in line, waiting to purchase my gas. In front of me stood a plain girl, who looked nervous and excited. Something about her reminded me of Bella when she was still human. I don't know what it was, but it was definitely there.

After I paid for my gas, I followed the girl. I was fascinated with her, and I doubted Bella and Edward would notice my absence. She walked to a shiny red sports car, the exact same car model I had given Nessie for her first birthday. She was arguing with another girl, who was sitting in the front seat of the car. The girl who she was talking to stepped out of the vehicle. She had glossy red hair, green eyes, and appeared familiar to me. I recognized the girl at once. It was Meg, Renesmee's little human friend. These girls must be Nessie's friends. And that meant that Renesmee was most likely in the front seat of the car.

Without thinking, I marched over to the car. "Renesmee Cullen get your butt out here!" I exclaimed.

She didn't say anything, so I marched over to the car. I saw a grinning Renesmee in the driver's seat. "What are you smiling about?"

She laughed. "You should see your face right now! It's absolutely hysterical!"

I glared at my niece. "What do you think you're doing?"

She sighed. "Well, my friends, Meg and Claire, thought it would be a good idea to go to Alaska to find the boy who imprinted on Meg when she was a baby! Isn't that romantic?"

"I think the word you're looking for is idiotic."

She sighed. "What are you even doing here?"

"Why don't you ask your parents? They're over there, in my car making out."

She winced. "I didn't need to know that last bit, but were you guys looking for me?"

"Of course we were looking for you!_ You ran away!_"

"It wasn't really like that. It was kind of… spur of the moment."

I rolled my eyes. "I think you're becoming more and more human every day."

Bella P.O.V.

Edward and I were discussing our plan when I saw something out of the corner of my eye. "Edward, did you just see what I just say?'

He wrinkled his forehead. "What?"

"Rosalie is over there," I said pointing.

"So?"

"And she's talking to Renesmee!"

This got Edward's attention. He spun around and looked in the direction I was pointing. "Found her."

Rosalie walked Renesmee and her embarrassed friends back to the car.

"What were you thinking?" I screamed at Renesmee. "You didn't tell anyone where you were!"

Renesmee opened her mouth to defend herself, but Rosalie stopped her. "Bella, can I talk to you in private for a minute."

"Um, sure, I guess." This surprised me, because Rosalie and I aren't exactly close. I followed her into the convenience store, where we talked in a corner by the sports drinks.

"What's going on?" I asked.

She took a deep breath. "I think you should go easy on Nessie."

This confused me, this was irrational behavior for Rose, who I used to believe did not sympathize with anyone.

"Why?" I asked.

"She was just… being human. I think I understood."

I didn't completely understand where Rosalie was coming from, but I didn't argue. We left the store and got back into the parking lot.

I looked at Nessie, standing with her friends. "Renesmee, you and your friends should drive back home, and we'll meet you there in about an hour."

She looked at me and nodded. She and her friends drove off in the direction of Forks, Washington.

"Thank you, Bella," said Rosalie.

"Uh, sure," I said.

Edward exchanged a glance with Rosalie, obviously knowing exactly what was on her mind. Sometimes I wish I was the one with the powers.


	12. Chapter 12

**I normally don't ask for reviews, but **_**please**_** let me know if you are reading this! I mean, I get thousands of hits on this, but only 4 different people have reviewed!**


	13. Chapter 13

New poll up! Who is your favorite fanfiction character? Please vote, the winning character will have a story written about them!


	14. Chapter 14

To "someone" who anonymously reviewed, I appreciate the constructive criticism, but if you are going to critique my accuracy, please know what you are talking about! Not just Seth and their dad were shape shifters, so was Leah.

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Renesmee P.O.V.

After we arrived home, my mom was yelling at me. "What were you thinking?"

I shrugged, helplessly. "I guess I wasn't."

My dad interrupted. "Bella, do you mind if I take care of this?" he said in a soft, low voice.

She said nothing, obviously still irritated, but exited the room, leaving me alone with my father.

I looked up, expecting his normal disapproving glare. I instead, my father appeared almost sympathetic. 'Why did you do it?' he asked.

I had been trying to come up with a good answer to this question for hours. "I… I guess I just wanted to help Claire out."

He nodded understandably. He had never met Claire, but he'd heard about her from several of the pack members' thoughts. "I was meaning to tell you something about that girl."

I raised my eyebrows. "What is it?"

"You know Quil?"

I rolled my eyes. "Of course I know him. He's the one who imprinted on Embry."

"I've read his thoughts."

"And…"

He sighed. "He was faking it."

This statement confused me. "Faked what?"

"His imprint, of course."

"What? Of course he didn't!" There was no way that Quil would do that.

My father nodded. "He really imprinted on somebody else.'

This shocked me. "Who?"

"The wolf girl. Leah."

"He imprinted on _Leah_?"

"Yes. Billy black recognized the signs, but Leah was dating Embry Call at the time, so he lied and said he was in love with Claire."

"Wow."

"Yes."

I had to figure out a way to get Leah and Quil together. I headed up to my room to call Claire and Meg.

**Sorry for shortness! I will update soon! Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Claire P.O.V.

My phone began t ring. I raced to answer it. "Hello?"

"Claire-bear!" squealed a girl with a high pitched voice.

I smiled. "What's up, Ness?"

"You'll never guess what I just heard!" she didn't wait for me to guess. "Guess what? Quil faked his imprint on you, and he's really in love with Leah! How sweet, right?"

I guess I should be shocked that Quil would do this to me, but I wasn't really surprised. I had never felt the connection to him that I felt to Seth. "What?" I asked. "How'd you find out? Who told you?"

"My dad's known for years," she said. "So, how are we going to get them together? Ideas?"

I shrugged my shoulders, but then realized Renesmee could not see me. "Um, why don't we just tell Leah that Quil likes her?" I suggested.

Nessie mocked disappointment in me. "Claire, Claire, Claire. Have you learned nothing from hanging out with me at all? This has to be romantic! We need to talk to Quil. You should probably call him, as he only met me once when I was five."

"What? There is no way I'm telling him!" I said.

"And why not?" asked Ness, impatiently.

"I don't feel comfortable doing that! Can't Megs do it?"

"But you're his fake imprint! He'll listen to you!" I insisted.

"Yeah, but Meg is his surrogate little sister! He practically raised her!"

Renesmee sounded surprised. "I didn't know that."

"Yeah, he helped out Sue after Harry died."

Suddenly, my older brother, Mark, interrupted my conversation. Mark was two years older than me, a moody sixteen year old.

"What do you want? I'm on the phone." I told him.

"Your friend is at the door," he said.

"Which friend?" I asked, irritated.

"Red hair, totally hot,"

"That's Meg. You know her, don't try to act cool."

I ran to the door to greet my friend. "Hey Meg," I said.

She did not smile back at me. "We need to talk."

I looked at her. "So you found out?"

She looked directly back at me. "You know that Nahuel is back in town?"

This news surprised me. "What? I was talking about how Quil faked his imprint on me, and he really imprinted on Leash. Who's Nahuel?"

She sounded frantic. "He's the only male half-vampire in the world! He's been in love with Renesmee since she was born! And you now who that will upset…"

Of course I did. Jacob saw nothing but Renesmee. "What do we do?" I asked.

"That's kind of why I came over. I was hoping that you could help me convince Renesmee to tell Nahuel to kindly go away. Her relationship with Jacob can't get messed up. They're perfect for each other!"

I nodded. "I was just on the phone with her. I'll call her back."

As I picked up the phone to call back my friend, the doorbell rang once again. My sister Emily, a thirteen year old, answered the door. "Claire, its for you!" she yelled.

I ran to the door, Meg by my side. I half-expected Nessie to be waiting there for us, making our problems melt away.

Instead, a pale boy I didn't recognize stood at the door. "Hello," he said. "I'm Nahuel."

I stared at him, and for some reason he laughed. "I was hoping you could help me find a Renesmee Cullen."

Meg nodded, gravely. "I can help you find her."

His face lit up. "Great! Please take me to her!"

"I'm sorry, but she's been dead for five years," she finished.

He gasped in horror. "How is that possible?"

"She was hunting, when a full vampire attacked her."

He looked traumatized as he departed. As soon as the door slammed shut, I turned to Meg. "Why did you do that?"

She shrugged. "I just solved all our problems! You're welcome."

I sighed. I couldn't help but feel like this was somehow going to come back to bite us later.

**What should Nessie's reaction be? Should Claire's siblings be in this? Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

Renesmee P.O.V.

I arrived at school on Monday morning several minutes early. I ran into the one person I was hoping to avoid: Jacob Black.

Jacob spotted me as I was walking down the hall with my dad. He left as soon as he spotted Jacob. Stupid mind reader! He smirked as he left us alone.

"Hey," I muttered.

"Hey, Nessie!" Jacob greeted me, enthusiastically.

"So, what's up?' I asked.

He appeared uncomfortable. "I sort of need to talk to you."

"Uh, now?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No, I'll talk to you after school. Tell your mom you don't need a ride home. I'll just take you home after we finish talking."

I nodded and we both went our separate ways. I couldn't help but wonder what Jacob could possibly want to talk to me about.

In English class, I couldn't help that notice that Meg was missing. I wondered where she was. I pushed the thought to the back of mind, assuming she had caught a cold or something.

At lunch, I went to sit with my family. They were all unusually quiet.

"What's going on?" I asked to nobody in particular.

Aunt Rosalie answered me. "They're worried about the Volturi. It looks like they came for a visit."

"So?" I asked, not getting the big deal.

My uncle Emmett laughed. "The problem is that they're down at La Push. We don't know why."

Aunt Alice looked irritated. "There are holes in my visions. Its really starting to frustrate me."

I decide my family was just overreacting. I went through the rest of the day, not doing anything special.

After the bell rang, I headed to the parking lot. I stood by Jacob's ancient truck (Seriously, it's older than me) for several minutes before he arrived.

When he finally got there, he rudely said, "Get in the truck!"

We drove in silence for about five minutes towards my house. "What's wrong?" I asked.

He took a deep breath. "Your friend Meg…"

"Yes?" I asked, suddenly concerned.

'The Volturi took her back."

"What!" I shrieked.

He nodded. "She should be in Rome by now."

"Why?"

"Remember what Seth told us?"

I thought back to that conversation. "Which one is her father?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Some guy named Demetri."

I gasped. "We have to go find her!"

He nodded. "You should ask your parents."

I shook my head. "No."

Jake laughed. "Ness, you have to tell your mom and dad where you're going!"

"You know what, Jake?" I asked, irritated.

"What?"

'You- and everyone else for that matter- treat me like a child. I'm fully matured, and I'm perfectly capable of making decisions for myself. I don't need a babysitter."

He looked into my eyes. "Ness..."

"No!" I said, crossly.

Jacob looked confused. "Oh, great. A trip to Rome with you while you are being all girl crazy. Fun."

"We're going to Rome," I said with finality.

His eyes softened. "Just ask your parents."

I narrowed my eyes. "Just drive."

**Please review this! They really help to motivate me!**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Bella P.O.V.

It was 8:30, and Jacob was supposed to have dropped off Renesmee several hours ago. Her disappearing is becoming more and more of a habit.

Rose was irritated. "Do you think the dog took her?"

I laughed. "Rose, calm down. I highly doubt Jacob would do that to Nessie."

"Well, where is she then? Call her?" demanded Rosalie.

I sighed. "You know she doesn't have a cell phone."

Rose appeared cross. "And why not?"

"Because, Rosalie, she is eight years old."

Alice joined the conversation. "Bella, as much as you and Edward are in denial about it, Ness is full grown."

"No. She is eight. End of discussion," I said, stubbornly.

"Bella, she is in every way at least fifteen years old," said Rosalie.

"What about the way of her actual age?"

"Yes. No matter how she appears, she was born in 2002," chimed in Edward.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say," she said in a sing song voice.

After about an hour, I started getting seriously worried about Nessie. "We have to go find her!"

Everyone else in the room rolled their eyes at me. "Bella, this can't be like last time. Let's just wait until the morning," said Edward.

"No," I said, stomping my foot.

Edward appeared amused.

"She could be kidnapped for all we know!" I shouted.

After basically throwing a tantrum, I finally convinced Rosalie to help me search for Ness. I secretly think she is just doing this to get Jacob in trouble.

We drove several miles until we arrived at La Push. I walked toward the Black household, while Rose waited in the car by the border.

I knocked on the door. Jacob's younger half-sister, Sophie, answered the door. Billy had gotten remarried about eight years ago. "Bella!" squealed Sophie.

"Hey, Soph," I said. Sophie had been born only a few months after Renesmee, making her seven years old. It mad me a little sad every time I saw Sophie. Renesmee had been physically seven for a mere two months. Was it wrong to just want her to be a normal eight year old?

"Did you come for Jake?" she asked. "Because he's gone right now."

"Where is he?" I asked.

She shrugged. "He took Aunt Nessie to Rome."

She must be joking. "Your brother did _what_?"

She nodded. "Yeah, he took her to go get Meggie. She was with the vampires."

As little as Sophie seemed to know about this, I was already freaked out. I thanked Sophie and headed back to my car.

"Any luck?" asked Rosalie.

I shook my head. "Get this, Jake took her to Rome."

Rose looked like she was fighting back giggles. "What's so funny" I demanded.

"It's just… that sounds so much like him!" said Rosalie.

"Are you going to drive us to Rome or not?" I asked.

"Bella, don't you think you might want to think this through?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Are you ready?"

**Sorry for the cliffhanger! Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Meg P.O.V.

It had happened before I'd realized anything was going on. I had been kidnapped by two small figures in dark cloaks. When I awoke, I was on a plane.

I looked up at the pale, stunningly beautiful girl. "What's going on?"

"Your father wishes to meet you," she said, smoothly and coldly.

I didn't ask any more questions, as after the girl smiled at me, I felt as if I were being electrocuted. We arrived at our destination several hours later.

We walked into a large, dark castle in a place I could only assume was Rome. The two cold people led me to a cloaked boy.

"We've done your dirty work for you, Demetri," said the girl. "You do realize you'll owe us for the next several centuries?"

The boy nodded. He didn't look like he could be more than eighteen, but he seemed older, I could tell by the wise expression on his face.

"What's going on?" I asked once again.

"I'm your father," he said, sounding deadly serious.

I laughed. "No, seriously. My brother has to be like ten years older than you. That's not possible."

"Ah, so you are not completely aware of our world of secrets. What do you know?"

I took a deep breath. "Are you a vampire like the Cullens?"

He smiled. "You know more than I had expected you to. Yes, we are vampires. Let me tell you a little more about why you are here."

"Aro, he's another one of us, has the power to read your thoughts just by touching you. One day, he touched a vampire who had broken a law, whom we were about to kill, and found a rather interesting thought. You see, she had seen a child. A child like no other child in the world. This child was half vampire and half werewolf, or shape shifter if you want to be politically correct. Aro had the idea to see if this was even possible. He sent me to find the shape shifters of Forks, Washington, the only place we know their kind exist. I found Sue Clearwater, who had just lost her husband. I shamefully tricked her into fulfilling Aro's wishes," he said.

"How do I play into this?" I asked.

"You are that child. Haven't you ever noticed anything different about yourself from other children?"

"No, I know I'm a hybrid, but I don't understand how I could possibly be the same child. I mean, you're like eighteen. I'm fourteen. I've never been all that good at math, but I'm pretty sure that equation is not solvable."

He smiled. "Vampires stop aging at the point where they are turned. I will be eighteen for eternity."

"What does that mean for me?" I asked.

"Nobody knows. You're the only one of your kind in existence, as far as we know. However, you have been aging extremely quickly, as you are the physical equivalent of a fourteen year old, although you have only lived eight short years. For half-vampires, they stop maturing when they are physically about seventeen. Nobody knows what will happen in your case."

I nodded. "Why did you bring me here after all this time?"

"You have formed a friendship with the little Cullen hybrid, have you not?" He didn't wait for me to answer. "Aro believes that if we kidnap you, they will come after you."

"Why would you want them to come to Rome?" I asked.

'If they try to bring you back, it would be breaking the law," he explained. "We've been looking for a reason to start a fight with them for several years. This is the perfect excuse."

"That's awful!'

He smiled a tight smile. "Vampire morals are different from that of a human."

"I refuse to let the Cullens get hurt because of me. Renesmee is my friend."

"Well that's not up to you, is it?" he said, stalking away.

**Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry for the author's note! I just wanted to let you know that I can't update for a while. My stories will continue in a few weeks!**


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

**Jacob P.O.V.**

I had been driving Nessie in the car for an hour when a thought occurred to me. "Nessie…"

She looked up from the book she was reading. At that moment, she looked exactly like Bella had ten years ago. It made my heart ache. "Ness, how are we going to drive to Rome? Do you know how far away Rome is from Washington?"

She laughed at my apparent stupidity. 'Of course not. It would be faster if we ran." There was a twinkle in her eye. "Race ya," she said, before getting out of the car and taking off running.

I couldn't let her beat me, so I ran to catch up with her. Within a few short minutes, I was ahead of her. It took us a mere twenty minutes to run to Rome.

When we got there, I asked Nessie yet another question. "Where are we going?"

She gave me a sheepish look, resembling one that she would give a teacher if she hadn't done her homework. "Well, we have to find the Volturi castle. It can't be that hard.'

I laughed. "Are you planning on asking a human?" 

"No!' she answered, appearing offended.

"Well than what are we going to do?" I asked.

"I don't know," she admitted.

**Bella P.O.V**

"I can't believe that Jake would just take her to Rome!" I ranted to Rosalie. "Is he really that irresponsible?"

'I wouldn't put it past him," muttered Rose.

After a few more minutes of complaining about Jacob, Rosalie pulled into a familiar driveway. "We're here" she announced.

"Rose this isn't Rome."

She shook her head. "We can't just go to Rome, Bella. We need to consult with Carlisle first," she said reasonably.


	21. Chapter 21

**Do you guys want Nessie and Jake to be together? Please review and tell me!**

**Meg P.O.V.**

I was more bored than I had ever been in my entire life. I had been waiting in the dark, Volturi castle for three days. And I thought history class at school was boring.

I still kept up hope that Renesmee would come for me. I wanted her to rescue me, but I was a little worried. What if her coming to find me got her family in trouble?

Suddenly, somebody came in. "Demetri?" I asked.

The person didn't respond. It definitely wasn't Demetri. For one thing, the body was too big, and much darker. This person must have been closer to seven feet than six! "Jacob?" I tried again.

Finally, the person came into plain sight. It wasn't Jacob, and it definitely wasn't Demetri.

"Hey, Meggie. Jake told me you were kind of stuck here."

My face lit up. "Embry! You came for me!"

"You didn't think I'd let you rot here?" he asked.

If only Renesmee was here! She'd love how romantic this whole thing was. Embry too me by the hand and led me to the lone window in the dark room. "Hold on," he said.

"Are you crazy? We can't jump!" I exclaimed. "We're six floors up!'

He didn't take my worries into consideration. Instead, he jumped out the window with finesse. I giggled and he gazed into my eyes.

"Meg…" he said, seemingly struggling over the word. "I think I love you."

**Renesmee P.O.V.**

After several hours of wandering the streets of Rome, Jacob and I had stumbled upon the Volturi castle. We snuck past the guard and searched all six floors. I got worried when there was no sign of Meg.

"I thought you said they kidnapped her!" I yelled at Jacob.

He shrugged, helplessly. "I thought they did."

"Well what are we going to do now?" I asked.

"We could go get a pizza. We are in Rome.

Despite the ridiculousness of this request, I agreed. We found a sweet pizza parlor. I watched Jacob eat, as I made jokes about the other customers.

"That girl looks like a clown," I giggled, pointing to a girl with far too much make-up on.

Jacob pointed at a man dressed all in black. He did a poor imitation of an Italian accent. "Look at me, I'm Italian and I'm an artist."

I laughed at his stupidity. "That's Jacob for you!"

He looked at me, suddenly serious. "Nessie… I think I love you."

I looked up at him in total shock. "What? I thought you had the hots for my mom."

He shook his head. "Your parents asked me not to tell you until you were older. Until we knew you could handle it."

My eyes narrowed. "You were keeping secrets from me?"

"You know about imprinting, right?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course."

"Well…' he started awkwardly. "I sort of imprinted on you when you were a baby."

My eyes widened. "How did you keep this from me? If you, you know, loved me?"

"It was pretty hard,' he admitted.

'Well, Jacob Black, I love you, too."

**If I get to 40 reviews I will update tomorrow!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

**Alice P.O.V.**

At school, everyone was acting differently. It was… weird. Normally people just avoided us, it was a human tendency. But today everybody just seemed afraid of us. I wanted to get to the bottom of this.

"Hey, Edward. What's going on?" I asked my brother, who was sitting in his seat, looking sullen.

He didn't answer my question, but I followed his gaze. He was staring straight at Renesmee… who was sitting next to Jacob. This wouldn't have been out of the ordinary, except for the fact that they were sitting extremely close together and gazing into each other's eyes. They looked like they were an item.

I raised my eyebrows. "What are you going to do about it?"

He appeared furious. "It is that repulsive dog's fault, not my own or Renesmee's. He completely disregarded our agreement. It clearly stated that he was not allowed to let Renesmee in on the secret until she turns eighteen."

"Well, Edward, she is the equivalent of an eighteen year old."

He shook his head furiously. "She has experienced seven years of life. She is seven. Case closed," he said fiercely. Then he attempted to get out of his seat. I grabbed his shoulder, stopping him.

"I saw what you were going to," I spat. "Don't even think about it."

"Stupid fortune teller."

I smiled. "What are you going to do?"

"I was thinking of tearing apart the mutt limb by limb. Unless you have a better suggestion?"

"Yeah, how about you just stay out?" I suggested.

"I'm allowed to meddle,' he said, appearing hurt.

I shook my head. "No. Stay out of your daughter's relationship."

He appeared frustrated. "Fine. But you better talk to him."

**Renesmee P.O.V.**

I was happier than I had ever been in my entire life. I had been in love with Jacob since I was four weeks old. I'd always just assumed that he didn't return those feelings. Apparently, I couldn't have been more wrong!

I hadn't noticed it up until now, but Jacob looked at me as if I was the core of his existence. It made me feel important, like somebody cared about me.

'Hey," said Jacob, whispering because we didn't want the teacher to know we weren't listening.

"Hey," I said. Jacob looked worried. "What's wrong?"

"I think Edward… I mean your dad, is going to kill me," he said.

I laughed. "Jacob, I sincerely doubt that he will actually kill you."

"I don't know, Ness. He looked pretty serious when he was glaring at me during homeroom. He did it for like forty-five minutes."

"Don't worry about it, Jake," I said, brushing off his concerns.

He looked uncertain, but he was cut off before he could retort. "Renesmee?" asked the science teacher, whose name I had forgotten. "Do you plan on answering the question during this class period?"

A few kids snickered, but I said ".87678 milligrams."

The teacher looked stunned obviously surprised I had been listening. "Correct."

Jacob leaned over to whisper to me. "How did you know that?" he asked.

I shrugged. "It's a vampire thing." This was not actually true; it had just been a _really_ lucky guess.

Suddenly, my Uncle Jasper barged into the classroom, looking frantic. "The principal asked to see Renesmee," he said in his Southern drawl.

The teacher excused me and I followed my uncle out the door. As soon as we were alone, I asked my uncle, "What's going on?"

He looked stressed. "We think somebody has found out what we are."

I widened my eyes, shocked. "What? Who? How?"

He looked irritated. "It was your dad. We think he did it on purpose. He told some random freshman girl."

"Why did he do that?" I asked.

"He wants to move to a different town."

'Why?" I asked, genuinely confused.

"He wants to move to another town. Another town with no Jacob."

I narrowed my eyes. "He didn't!"

He looked uncomfortable. "He did."

**Please review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

**Edward P.O.V.**

I felt terrible about what I had done. But the fact is, what is done is done. I had, in the words of Bella, "dazzled" a poor unsuspecting freshman girl and revealed to her that I was a vampire. She freaked out and ran away, but the secret ran with her.

As I said before, I feel bad, but this was the only way to get Jacob out of the picture. Renesmee needs to have a normal childhood, and as far as I am concerned, she is a child until she has experienced eighteen years of life. Case closed.

So when Renesmee stormed toward me, a ferocious look in her eyes, I knew I was in trouble.

"What were you thinking?" she screamed, which was not a good idea, seeing as we were in the school library. The wrinkled old librarian told her to be quiet, so she pulled me outside of the room.

As soon as we were in the hallway, she resumed her yelling. "Now, tell me WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

I tried to rationalize my actions. "Jacob broke the rules, so I did the same."

She jabbed her finger into my chest. "What is wrong with you? What is it with you, and Jacob, now that I think about it? What is with this obsession with rules, and treaties, and pacts? Why can't we all just be normal people?"

"It's simple. We aren't normal people."

"What don't you understand? I'm in love with Jacob. Even if you succeed in making us move, that won't tear us apart. We'd find a way to stay together. And you know why? Because Jacob loves me, too!" she said, slightly less loudly, this time.

"Well, there's no need to worry about that. I didn't succeed. That freshman girl, what's her face, left the ton because she was so traumatized. There will be no need for us to change locations."

Renesmee paused, thinking this over. "Poor girl," she finally muttered.

"You have that right," I said, smiling.

"Are you going to leave Jacob and I alone now?" she asked.

I hesitated. "I suppose I could try… but no promises."

She hugged me. "Thanks."

**Jacob P.O.V.**

I sat in the same geometry class I had taken four times. I knew how the Cullens must feel, I was bored to death. At least this period allowed me to do some thinking.

I thought about what I usually thought about. Renesmee. I started to think about age. More specifically, I thought about the difference between ours. Was it too much?

No. Bella and Edward are almost a century apart and they seem perfectly happy( much to my unhappiness… although, I guess if this weren't the case, I wouldn't have Nessie). Maybe the age difference wasn't such a big deal.

When I really got down to thinking about it, I realized that Nessie was different, and not just in the way that she was half-vampire. She was so much more like an adult than a child. I was in love with her.

After class, I found Renesmee in the hallway, looking through her locker.

"Hey,' she said when she saw me.

I did not respond. Instead, I got down on one knee and pulled out a jewelry box that was hidden in my jacket pocket.

"Jake, what are you doing?" she whispered.

I ignored her once again. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, will you marry me?"

"Yes."

**Please review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**I wanted to apologize for not updating in so long! I also wanted to let you know that I have not abandoned this story, and I will have a new chapter up by tomorrow!**


End file.
